Madeline Spellman
Madeline Kai "Maddy" Spellman is a major recurring character of The Spellman Diaries. Maddy is a Witch, and the daughter of warlock Thomas Spellman and mortal Katherine Chamberlain. She is the niece of Ambrose and Sabrina Spellman, and well as the granddaughter of an unnamed warlock. Maddy is a member of the Spellman Family and the Chamberlain Family. Early History Personality Madeline is level headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. She seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Maddy has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects and matter with the mind. * Pain Inducement: The ability to inflict agonizing pain by varying means. * Channeling: The ability to harness anything, including energies, powers, emotions, etc, in her surroundings, within themselves, others, so on, and utilize it towards a myriad of possible way of one's capabilities and potential. * Dream Walking: The ability to enter the dreams of another person. * Necromancy: The power to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. Relationships Thomas Spellman Tommy is Maddy's father. He was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Katherine that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Tommy, best seen in his reconciliation with both Sabrina and Ambrose. With the child being born, Tommy is becoming the man he used to be. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Maddy knows what Tommy is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Maddy hugged him. Despite their time apart Maddy calls Tommy 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Katherine Chamberlain Katherine is Maddy's mother and it is shown various times that Katherine strongly loves her daughter. She then learned that she will have a daughter, and as time passed, Katherine grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Thomas, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Maddy's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her mother. Ambrose gave a promise to Thomas that he will stay with Maddy, protect her and help raise her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his Maddy dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. Their relationship has grown drastically. He's overprotective of her, and vows to always watch over her, even if Thomas is unavailable. When Rose was just a baby, he used to tell her stories about her father's loyalty to the families and his love towards her. When Ambrose called Rose his "princess" she hugged him, showing their bond is unbreakable. Appearances Name * The name Madeline is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Madeline is: Woman of Magdala. Tower.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/madeline/ * The name Kai is a Hawaiian baby name. In Hawaiian the meaning of the name Kai is: The sea.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/kai/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Maddy seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Maddy adores her father and it's clear how much Tommy loves her. Tommy was besotted with her even before she was born * Sins of Our Fathers - As Thomas notes, Maddy has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Protective Mom - Maddy has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Maddy feels the same. Whenever Maddy sees her mother, she's always laughing. References Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:Supernatural Category:Female Characters Category:Spellman Family Category:Spellman Diaries Category:LGBTQ